


A Hard Day's Work (in Hell)

by radlilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my favorite pieces I've ever done. It was done for a Supernatural Big Bang in 2011. The story, <a href="http://aseagulliniowa.livejournal.com/63134.html">Sleeping with Ghosts by jacyevans</a> is Sam/Ruby, but I choose to focus on what Dean looked like after he was mentally broken in Hell and switched to torturing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Work (in Hell)




End file.
